A Very Musical Christmas
by eroticboi80
Summary: A Christmas story featuring Klaine. Sorry, but I suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy the story. Thanks.


**Here's my latest **_**Glee**_** fic. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Blaine Anderson decided to host a Christmas party at his place and invited many of his friends over from the Warblers and New Directions. Some showed up, others did not. Blaine's mind was pre-occupied with his budding relationship with Kurt Hummel and hoping they would be able to take another step forward sooner rather than later.

As the evening wore on, Blaine could not help but eye Kurt since he loved Kurt's tight festive outfit which consisted of red and green striped pants, red sweater vest and white t-shirt. The two of them had started out as friends but only recently became more than just friends. They both tried to avoid eye contact so Blaine would not seem like a bad host by focusing on Kurt and neglecting his guests but both seemed to have this non-verbal "I so want you after this party is done" sort of understanding with each other. Both of them were just so anxious for the guests to leave so they could get their hands all over each other. The party crowd eventually did thin out and they both hoped that it would not be long before the rest of the guests left.

When the last of the party guests left, Blaine and Kurt grinned widely at each other and just went at each other like a couple of zoo animals, just bypassing the small talk. Blaine rammed his tongue down Kurt's throat and kissed him passionately. Kurt could only stand there and let Blaine do whatever he wanted to since he thought the world of Blaine and always had a warm feeling whenever he was with him. After kissing Kurt like a hungry animal in search of meat, Blaine told his musical friend how much he had missed being with him since it had been a few days since they had been together. Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear telling him that he was "ready." Blaine kept asking Kurt if he was sure and after the response was the same each time, Blaine began to rub Kurt's crotch before lifting him up and carrying him to the former Warbler's bedroom.

In Blaine's bedroom, he lowered Kurt on to the bed and stared at the effeminate performer. Blaine began to remove his clothes but Kurt had an idea as he snuck underneath the covers. When Blaine was standing there in nothing but his underwear, a pair of black bikini briefs, Kurt told him to remove them slowly and to just stand there. As Blaine did what Kurt told him, Blaine was sporting a semi-erection and could see his friend pleasuring himself underneath the covers. Kurt could not remember the last time when he had felt this aroused when he could not help but stare at Blaine's beautiful boner and felt as he was starting at a beautifully-sculpted Greek god. Blaine just stood there fully-erect at the sight of Kurt masturbating and became even more aroused when Kurt uncovered himself and masturbated in front of Blaine as he was still on his back on the bed. Kurt started to moan loudly as he could feel he was about to climax and eventually blew his load all over himself which left Blaine with a look of awe on his face looking forward to what was next. As Kurt crawled towards the edge of the bed on his knees, he gripped Blaine's smooth, hairless buttocks and started the plant little kisses all over the head of his erection before taking Blaine's cock inside of his mouth in order to pleasure him. Kurt fellated Blaine so aggressively that Kurt experienced the orgasmic explosion in his mouth as a result of Blaine enjoying Kurt's blow job. It was the first time either of them had experienced something like that.

Blaine crawled on to the bed next to Kurt and removed Kurt's clothes before slowly slipping off Kurt's white lace bikini briefs. Both of them covered themselves up with the bed covers as they started to make out again and felt each other's cocks grinding against each other. Blaine's tongue eventually slithered its way all over Kurt's thin, hairless torso as his nipples became erect. Blaine moved his tongue down to Kurt's navel before finding its way to his midsection and started to kiss Kurt's pubes along with licking his hairless ball sack.

With Blaine under the covers, he took Kurt's hard penis into his mouth and loved the taste of it as Kurt laid there all relaxed as his cock was throbbing in Blaine's mouth. Moments later, it was Blaine's turn to experience the same orgasmic explosion in his mouth as Kurt had experienced in his. Both of them were still hard as a rock as Blaine reached over to his dresser drawer next to his bed and pulled the drawer out towards him and reached in for a condom he had saved aside just for such an occasion. Blaine ripped the package open with his teeth and put it on himself, positioned Kurt with his legs wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, and smiled at Kurt before slowly entering his seven-and-a-half-inch uncircumcised cock inside of Kurt's ass. Both of them realized this was their first time and wanted that moment to be special.

Blaine felt that Kurt's ass was perfect for him and Kurt felt that Blaine's manhood was a perfect fit for him. Kurt started to grab Blaine's hair as he continued to thrust inside of Kurt which caused the Hummel teen to squeal like a pig. Kurt could even feel Blaine's cock throb and expand inside of him as he continued to thrust really hard and deep inside of him. Blaine pulled out for a moment trying to catch his breath, rimmed Kurt's hole before entering Kurt again and continuing to thrust. Blaine even smacked the side of Kurt's butt cheek to get him even more aroused while continuing to grab at Blaine's hair. Both of their ball sacks smacked against each other's as Blaine continued to pound Kurt's femme ass.

Kurt was clearly in pain at this point but did not complain since he loved the fact he was experiencing this special moment with someone he deeply cared about. Blaine had so much energy and stamina but with all the dancing and singing he did, he was used to burning up so much energy. Both guys built up a huge sweat up to this point with Blaine about to climax. With one final thrust, Blaine erupted like a volcano inside of his condom with Kurt shattering into a thousand pieces in absolute ecstasy. Blaine was still inside of Kurt for a couple of minutes as he caught his breath before pulling out and eventually did as Kurt removed Blaine's condom leaving some of the excess cum coated all over Blaine's shaft and a condom full of Blaine's spunk. Kurt tossed the heavy condom on to the floor next to the bed not caring if it would make a mess on the floor. With Kurt still hard, Blaine started to give Kurt a hand job and just masturbated him as hard as he could before Kurt shot his load.

As the clock approached midnight and Christmas Day, both teens kissed each other passionately before wishing each other Merry Christmas. Blaine laid on his back and Kurt placed his head on Blaine's pectorals before they both fell asleep.

The following morning, it was obvious that both guys wanted to engage in another round of passionate lovemaking. In order to make it more kinky, they both engaged in some foreplay and wrestling. Blaine immediately positioned himself to lock Kurt into a body scissor with his thighs. Kurt knew he had to quickly escape before Blaine got the chance to crush Kurt's ribcage with his thighs. As much as Kurt tried to escape, Blaine's thighs were too much for him and Blaine even started to sing a Christmas song or two simply for his own amusement. Knowing that Blaine had his fun, he let go of Kurt since he did not want to seriously hurt him. Both of them even engaged in another round of passionate sex.

After they had sex, Kurt got up and with Blaine staring at Kurt's small, tight, femme ass, gave Blaine his Christmas gift.

"Hey buddy, you didn't have to do this," Blaine told Kurt.

He told Blaine that he wanted to do this and would not take no for an answer. The gift was a copy of some of Kurt's songs on CD and had a note attached to it inside. _Blaine, my love, Merry Christmas and all the best to you in the New Year. May you find true love. Kurt._ Blaine gave Josh a "thank you kiss" and told Kurt that he was sure he had already found "true love." Blaine's gift to Kurt was an album of his own songs that he had made just for Kurt. It also had a note saying _Kurt, my love, you are my everything and I hope we're never apart. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Blaine._ Whenever the two of them got deep and romantic with each other, they would usually start to get emotional. Blaine told Kurt that he was having a special Christmas dinner with caterers cooking dinner and everything and invited Kurt to join him. Kurt accepted Blaine's invitation as both of them knew it was a Christmas they would never forget.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that even if it was cheesy and lame. I do feel "Klaine" are so cute together in that cheesy sort of way which explains some of the stuff in the story, especially the ending. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
